Question: Solve for $r$, $ \dfrac{-5}{4r + 4} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4r + 4$ $ -5 = \dfrac{4r + 4}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -15 = 4r + 4 $ $-15 = 4r + 4$ $-19 = 4r$ $4r = -19$ $r = -\dfrac{19}{4}$